Mutation or overexpression of epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) has been found to be associated with a variety of cancers, and patients suffering from such tumours can be treated by EGFR-inhibiting therapy (e.g., administering EGFR inhibitor). However, this type of therapy will cause severe side effects (especially, in skin, facial organs, and gastrointestinal tract). It has been reported that skin side effects occur in greater than 50% of patients treated with EGFR inhibitors (e.g., see Heidary et al., Journal of the American Academy of Dermatology, 58 (4): 545, 2008). Various side effects of EGFR-inhibiting therapy can result in medicament withdrawal or dose reduction, and can compromise the patient's life quality.
There is no successful therapeutic regimen in the art controlling the side effects caused by EGFR-inhibiting therapy. Thus, there is an urgent need for therapeutic regimens capable of controlling these side effects successfully.